The Family Business
| Image = | ImageSize = | SeasonNum = 4 | EpNum = 09 | EpNum2 = | AirDate = 2016-03-31 19:00 PDT | Length = 3:00:33 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-47 | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevEp = | NextEp = }} is the ninth episode of the fourth chapter of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show The following pre-show promotional videos were shown on the Twitch stream, but they are not included on the final YouTube VoD: * International Tabletop Day promotional video: ** This video was played multiple times, and it featured tabletop gaming scenes with cosplay at Game Häus in Glendale, CA. ** ITTD is 2016-04-30. ** Find participating locations near you at TableTopDay.com. ** Preferred Partner locations will also get some variety of limited ITTD game pieces, which are themed after Geek & Sundry's most memorable moments, for: * Castle Panic * Epic Spell Wars of the Battle Wizards * Don't Turn Your Back * Awesome Kingdom * Birds of a Feather * Tanto Cuore * Schmovie * Superfight * Campaign Coins * Star Realms * Heroes Wanted * The Red Dragon Inn * International Tabletop Day call for store partners (presented by Ivan Van Norman): ** This video was played multiple times. ** Submit your one-minute or less video of you saying your name (or your store's name), talking about board games, reminiscing about games, or playing games all across the world. ** Deliver to Geek & Sundry in a high-resolution file (720p or higher) in a .MOV or .MP4 format. ** Submit either through WeTransfer or Dropbox to preferredpartner@geekandsundry.com. ** Submit by the deadline of 2016-04-15. Announcements * Sam Riegel is running late. * Liam O'Brien is joining via Skype from New York. * Sam arrived. * Matthew Mercer and Marisha Ray will be guests at Tekko in Pittsburgh on the weekend of 2016 April 8th–10th. * Tomorrow, 2016-04-01, is the last day to pre-order the Gilmore's Glorious Goods T-shirts from the & Sundry webstore. * Two new shirts are available for pre-order from the & Sundry webstore. One is the "Dagger Dagger Dagger" design, and the other is the "Strongjaw Ale" design, both of which were created by Riggle. * Critical Role is trying to find vendors that offer a greater range of T-shirt sizes. * Sam Riegel voice directed a cartoon called Home, based on the movie Home, and the studio just announced it today. * This is the 47th episode—three episodes away from the 50th episode. ** The 50th will be a regular episode, depending on where the story is at the time. ** There should be a couple surprises. ** There will be a big Critmas event on the 50th episode, after which the on-stream Critmas tradition will go on hiatus until the holidays. * Wyrmwood Gaming partners with Critical Role, offering free shipping with the "critrole" discount code. * Marisha Ray's last episode hosting Signal Boost will be Tuesday (2016-04-05), before the host rotation begins. Marisha continue producing the series. * Liam O'Brien is currently in the first room where he played Dungeons & Dragons for the first time as a child, now playing it as a professional actor. Recap Part I flying on the broom she stole from Gern Blanston in , by Meg Simmons.Fan art of Vex'ahlia flying on the broom she stole from Gern Blanston in , by Meg Simmons on Twitter.]] Break Part II Featured NPCs New * Reginald ("Reggie"): A farmer whose daughter was abducted by a group of half-orcs, goliaths, and others. Horus took pleasure in torturing Reginald occasionally, and referred to him as "Reggie". * Horus : A goliath from Grog's herd, younger and smaller than Grog. Horus's name was given by Kevdak in ridicule. Grog killed Horus with Craven Edge. * Kohl : Accompanies Horus in patrolling the fields. * Xanror : Grog's cousin; Kevdak's son. Mentioned only. Returning * Cerkonos: His left arm, destroyed in Thordak's escape from the Elemental Plane of Fire, is in the process of regrowing now. * Kevdak: Grog's uncle. According to Horus, Kevdak swore fealty to Umbracil. Mentioned only. * Wilhand Trickfoot: Mentioned only. * Abjurist Noja: Mentioned only. * Margrave Atrix: Mentioned only. "Margrave" is a position and title, and Atrix is the current Margrave. Inventory Quotations * Travis Willingham: "Tomorrow at midnight is the deadline." Laura Bailey: "Which, to me–" Matthew Mercer: "Would that be, like, midnight tonight, or...?" Laura: "See?!? That's exactly what I was asking Travis–" Travis: "Listen–" Laura: "–and he–" Travis: "–you smart son of a bitches, it's so simple! Tomorrow at midnight." Laura: "Is, like, in a few hours." Travis: "Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm gonna rage before the show even starts." ... Laura: "So is it ending tomorrow night, or is it ending tonight?" Travis: "Holy shit." Matt: "I don't know; you should order tonight just in case." Laura: "I'm scared it's actually ending tonight, and he thinks it's tomorrow night, but I think it might be tonight." Matt: "To be safe, make it tonight, but it's probably tomorrow night, but to be safe, make it tonight." Laura: "It's probably tomorrow night. He's gonna murder us all. Very shortly." Matt: "Save it—save it for the battle. Save it for the battle, Travis."From , at 0:02:17 through 0:03:06. *Marisha Ray: "My last episode of Signal Boost is this Tuesday–" Sam: "What do you mean, 'last'? You just started!" Marisha: "Yeah, we rotate hosts out." Sam: "Oh." Marisha: "Because it's, like, our favorite things–" Sam: "But you're the best host!" Taliesin: "Of all the hosts they've had, she's certainly the best ...." have been no other hosts. Sam: "She is; she's number one!" ... Marisha, with cheerful sarcasm: "I'm glad my friends support me!" ... Sam: "Just tell me: am I one of the hosts?" Marisha: "Do you wanna host? Do you wanna do it? Yeah!" Sam: "Just tell me—just tell me when, and... I will probably be twenty minutes late."From , at 0:06:20 through 0:06:56. References Fan Art: